Sonic boom: Everyone has a shadow chapter five
by Fanfic 512
Summary: TWO NEW CHARACTERS AND ONE NEW COUPLE! Read to find out more.


Disclaimer:I don't own Sonic boom or any of the characters except for Flix the shadow, Wendy the monkey, Penny the rabbit, and a new character named Wonder the echidna who has a past knowing Sticks...

Chapter five:

It was now dark in Hedgehog village and Sonic and the others were getting comfty in the ash of the broken village. "Hiw do you expect us to sleep here?!" Mayor Flink said in a whiny tone. "You'll sleep here and you'll like it!" Zooey said as she looked ready to throw her knun chunks at him. Sticks then agreed to let the village stay in her burrow as they tried to calm down Zooey who was having a hard time not to hurt anyone. Sticks sighed as she looked at the ground covered in ash. "Are you okay?" Flix asked Sticks as he stood beside Sticks. "Not really. Today is officially five years since I've seen my friend Wonder." said Sticks as she started to remember her past. "What brought this up now?" Flix asked. "He had the power to bend water and fire. Seeing Tails set things on fire reminded me of how he would chase me around with his fire as we practiced our combat skills." Sticks said smiling at the memory(I'm not going to show you becuase it happens so many times). "What made you lose connection?" Flix asked.

*flashback*

Sticks and Wonder was in a city running around playing when Sticks ran out the main entrance to the city. "Sticks! Come back!" Wonder shouted as he ran after her. Sticks was running threw the woods when she hit a tree and looked up to see someone watching her. Sticks gasped in horror as she ran around the tree and didn't look back. Sticks then came up to a cliff and stopped herself to see the man with who had a red tank top and some blue jeans smiling at her holding a stick. Winder then shot the man with fire and pulled Sticks from in front of the man. The man then pulled Wonder as he fell off the cliff. Sticks fell to her knees and thought that he died as she growled and balled up her fist. She then swumg the man over a tree as she cried to see her only friend at the time being thrown off the cliff. Sticks then ran back to the city. Sticks saw this as her time to get out the city before the man had a chance to follow her as she left a note saying:

If this is Wonder and you survived...I can't stay in this city without thinking you died. I'm sorry that I can't stay but I hope we meet again some day. You have been a great friend and like a brother to me. I am sorry I couldn't save you from about dying if you are alive but I can save other people from doing the same.

*end flashback*

"That's the day I started fighting for good." Sticks stated as she wiled her tears. Flix hugged her as she hugged back. "Don't cry. I don't want you to cry. I love you too much to see you cry." Flix said not carimg about the confession. Sticks gasped and looked up to see Flix hugging her as she smiled and hugged him back. "I love you too." Sticks said. Flix rubbed her back as Sticks hugged him. Sticks then stopped hugging Flix and kissed him as she held his head still by holding it in her hands.

Wendy was diggimg threw the ash tryimg to see if anyone was in the houe at the time when Tails destroyed the village when Knuckles walked over. "Need some help? I have gotten into trouble and saved lives with my digging skills." Knuckles said as Wendy chuckled. "Sure. I would love for you to help me." Wendy said as she moved over some. Wendy watched as Knuckles used his knuckles to dig as she had an idea. "Hi Zooey? Can I have your choker?" Wendy asked as she ran over to Zooey. "Sure." Zooey said as she took off her choker and gave it to Wendy. Wendy then asked Sonic for some of his wraps as she tore the choker in half. Wendy used the wraps to keep the choker pieces on her knuckles as she ran back over to Knuckles. Wendy then started to copy Knuckles as she pound both of her hands into the ash and started to dig her way next to Knuckles. "Like this?" Wendy said as she showed Knuckles her digging skills. "Perfect." Knuckles said as he blushed. Wendy and Knuckles then heard coughing from in the ash as they started to dig faster. Wendy then fell into some burn wood as she saw a still smoking room and a rabbit stuck under some wood. "Knuckles! There's a child stuck in here!" Wendy shouted from above as she saw Knuckles digging in her direction. Knuckles then fell on top of Wendy as they looked at the girl. "Please help me! I think my arm is broken!" said the girl as ash fell on her face and she cought. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Wendy as she looked at Knuckles. "If it is to either pound the wood and get her to safty or to get something to eat then yeah." said Knuckles as he rubbed his stomach. Wendy giggled as she and Knuckles ran and pumched the wood. Wendy checked the girl's arm and picked her up. "It's fractured." Wendy replied as she used her taiks to pull her, the rabbit, and Knuckles out of the smokimg room.

Sonic was looking threw piles of wood when he saw Wendy and Knuckles walk out the ash with the rabbit. "What's your name?" Knuckles asked the girl who looked around Sticks and Amy's age. "Penny. Thank you. My battle axe was left in the fire but I can get another one. Please let me down." The rabbit said as Wendy put her down. Penny then held her hand over her arm and a crystal glow came from her hand. Penny then moved her no longer fractured arm. "You need some new clothes." said Wendy as she and Penny was running threw the woods. Five minutes later Penny amd Wendy came back(now is time for you to know how she looked). Penny had a silver tank top on and was wearing some black shorts. Her now clean strawberry blonde hair was in a long ponytail and she was wearing some flats. Penny held her hand up in the air as a white light lit above her hand. The light was now a black and white battle axe with a golden handle. "Thank you." Penny said to Knuckles and Wendy. "We better find her parents." Sonic suggested. "You won't find him on this island. I live alone. I felt a negative energy with that fox." Penny said as she put her hand on her head and the other in front of her. "He was corrupted wasn't he?" Penny asked Zooey. Zooey nodded in confusion of how the rabbit knew that about Tails. "I can sense his anger growing stronger. He isn't far." Penny said as she tried to walk into the forest. "Where are you going?" Wendy asked as she grabbed Penny. "I can feel a fire echidna in the forest." Penny said as she looked up. Flix saw that Penny had one white eye that showed a brown echidna looking threw the forest with a note in his hand and grabbed Sticks. "Me, Sticks and Penny will cheak it out." Flix said as he walked off in the forest. "Sticks I think your friend Wonder didn't die." Flix said as he poimted at Penny's eye. Sticks gasped as she grabbed Penny and Flix and started to run.

*With Wonder the new character*

Wonder was looking at the note that said:

If this is Wonder amd you survived...I can't stay in this city withoit thinking you died. I'm sorry that I couldn't stay but I hope we meet again some day. You have been a great friend and like a brother to me. I am sorry I couldn't save you from about dying if you are still alive but that doesn't mean I can stop pthers from doing the same.

"I hope a find you soon." Wonder said as he looked up to see a bager flying at him.


End file.
